Power rangers super samurai:A new Evil
by Krazykriss
Summary: A new more powerful evil teams up with Xandred and his nihlock. The new evil force kidnaps the gang, and makes them play horrible games. they will have to work together to get home. Can they do it?


A new evil

chapter 1;Kidnapped:

Jayden's POV

I woke up to alot of yelling, screaming, and fighting coming from the kitchen. It was Ji yelling. So I got up and walked to the kitchen, to see what he was yelling about. As he got in the kitchen, a plate almost hit him in the face. Luckily, I ducked just in time. I stood back up and pounded on the doorway to get Ji and Antonio's attention. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Antonio?! Trouble?! What?!

Toni's been acting weird and paranoid lately. I grabbed a plate and threw it at the wall and screamed to the top of my lungs. They both stopped yelling at each other when they saw me. "I'm going to go take a shower. Between now and when I get out, I do NOT wanna hear a peep out of either of you... Is that understood...?" I was able to say, Calmly, though I really wanted to yell. I stormed out of the room, leaving them in silence. After my shower, I got dressed and went back in the kitchen.

It's been strangely quiet. I know I told them I didn't want to hear their voices, but they people usually start fighting right when you leave the room and you're too lazy to go back and shut their mouths for them. No ones in the kitchen. I looked out the window and everyone's outside. Mia and Emily are playing with chalk. Antonio was cooking on the grill. Kevin and Mike are playing cards. I walked over to Antonio. He looked at me like I was going hurt him. "Are you done?", I asked.

"Yes...Ji and I are done...at least for today, so don't get your hopes up.", He said, unemotionally and then he turned his attention back to the grill. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Minutes later, the food was done. We made our plates, but before we had a chance to eat, the GAP sensor went off. Mike pounded on the table.

"Really?", Mike said, annoyed.

"Evil never rest, Mike. Evil never rests." I said. We all ran into the house and to the table. Ji taped it and told us where the nihlock was. We all nodded at once and ran out the door and off to the city.

**Line break**

**(10-15 minutes later)**

**(beach...)**

We approached the nihlock in armor, Who was zapping children on ther tiny little necks. I didn't know what he was doing, but minutes later, the children disappeared somewhere. "That's enough, Nihlock!", I shouted.

"What are you doing to those children?", Mia said, angrily. She used to work at a caycare center. She loved children. It's the reason she had so much pateince with us when we're fighting, which isn't alot.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. My name is zappiout and I'm the worst of the other idiot nihlock Xandred ha ever sent out here in your file world!"

"That's what they all say and do you know what happens?", Mike shouted.

"Doesn't matter!", Antonio said, angrily.

"You're going down, nihlock!", Emily shouted.

"Oh, really?", Zappiout asked, cackling. We all stared at him confused. What did he mean by that. I heard another nihlock behind us. It was Firea. We all backed away. Zappiout attack Emily. We all ran to help her. Just then a man with a machete and a mask with holes came and threw something at us. Next thing I knew, Antonio was under another freak attack.

"**YOU?! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOUR DEAD! YOU CAN'T HURT US! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"**, Antonio screamed, fearfully. Mia tried to calm him down. He's been doing this for a long time.

"Welcome to your your worst nightmare!", The man said. He looked really familiar, but I could make out where I've seen him before...

**Hey, so how was that for a first chapter. I had an idea for this story and ****bdminniehearts3 lost an idea for it, and placed up a not for adopting it and I did, but the story is a little different from the summary. Plz review any thoughts yo might have for this first chapter. And about being lazy to go back and shut people's mouths for them, I was referring to me! I'm always too lazy to walk back after I left Lol. Plz review. Thanks! **


End file.
